Mosquito holding human cattle prod
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Earth has been taken over by the kats and humans are being sold as livestock and forced to run in races for their masters amusement. CoopxKat pairing as well as OcxCoop pairing later on.
1. Chapter 1

herded in a mass northern migration.

Humanity huddled freezing dick

in the most useless corners of the world.

Standing in snow and human shit.

-Mosquito holding human cattle prod - Agoraphobic Nosebleed

* * *

><p>"Which one do you want?" The alien Kat creature asked the latest customer to come into the farm looking to buy one of his human livestock from his herd. After the Kat's had invaded the planet Earth and had taken the human's as slaves they found themselves with a need to lower the numbers of the humans they had captured to avoid overpopulation on both the Kats home planet and the planet Earth once many Kats had started populating it. The kats ending up deciding that a selected amount of humans would become slaves in the frisky bits factories, and the rest of the humans would become livestock. Which essentially meant that the human would be raised on a farm until the humans came of age, then the bodily fluids deemed useful would be harvested and the meat would be sold to stores and eaten by the kats who purchased the meat.<p>

"I'll take that one." The customer said as she pointed to a brown haired boy who presently seemed to be conversing with a black haired boy of possible Asian descent, the farmer chuckled as he looked over at the human the customer wanted to buy. The customer started to glare at him as he continued chuckling as he walked over to the human whom the Kat had selected. After a quick tranquilizing the farmer picked up the boy (who was easily three times his size) and brought him to the customer with a smile on his face.

"I'm actually kind of glad that you chose this one, he's been causing me grief ever since he transferred here." The farmer explained as he handed the sleeping human to his customer and started to lead her into the room where he kept his computer and his cash register.

"I originally got him from another farm who told me that he and his friend were sick. The bastard told me that it was easily curable, but that he didn't have the resources to take care of such a sick human. So he said that he would sell him to me for a low cost and give me his friend for free." The kat continued to explain as he prepared the bill for the human on his computer.

"Anyways, after a physical inspection I learned that this human is one of the better ones in his race. His physique is actually so good that I started to nurse thoughts in my head that he could probably enter a few of those populare human races and earn the prize money offered. I believed that the low price of the human and his potential would end up making me very rich due to his physique, his youth and his genetics. I thought I could sell his sperm when he came of age to use for breeing later on." The farmer continued to explain as he typed up his bill, he was so engrossed in his story and his typing that he didn't notice his customer's ears perk up slightly at the last thing he said.

"The thing is that i decided to drive home and show him off to my wife and kids, I didn't really want such a perfect human to go anywhere near the farm. I originally wanted to keep him in my home as a pet, to nurture him and perhaps even care aout him as I prepared him for the races. My kids immediately loved him and so did my wife, who said that it the human would make a great addition to our family. Which he did, for awhile. Anyways, here's your bill." The farmer said as he pulled out a piece of paper that he had recently finished printing. The customer snatched the bill out of his hands and immediately looked at the price at the bottom of the piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the farmer, who chuckled at the display.

"Why does he cost so much if you want to get rid of him?" The customer asked with a confused expression on her face as the farmer chuckled once again.

"It's partly because of his genetics, and partly because despite what i've said, i'll be sorry to see him go. He's been a handful to keep in his pen and he's caused me more headaches than any other human i've ever had to deal with. But he's grown on me, and he's grown on my wife and kids. Truth be told, my kids like to visit him from time to time and I usually let them. He's been a major headache to me but he's always been nice to the kids, and even though he lives on the farm in his pen and he'll probably be slaughtered later in life, he still feels a little bit like a pet and i'm sad to see him go." The farmer explained, as a small tear started running down his left eye and landed on his desk. The customer looked down at the human in her arms and smiled slightly as she reached her paws towards her collar and pulled out a concealed micro-chip which acted as credit card. She inserted the chip into the end of the farmr's cash register and when the small green light on the top of the machine had approved the transaction she started walking towards the door with th human still in her grasp.

"Take care of him." The farmer said quietly, the customer smirked a litle bit before turning her head and giving a nod and a smile towards the farmer, who smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 2

You're born.

You do shit.

You die.

-Druggernaut - Agoraphobic Nosebleed

* * *

><p>"Well well Cooper, it appears as though the Kat has finally succeeded in capturing the rat. If you'll pardon the pun." Kat said with a smile as she sat on a chair in front of the now awake Coop who was currently tied to a chair. Kat tried to hide her disappointment once she realized that the moment she'd been dreaming of ever since she came to planet Earth and met the human boy through a bizarre twist of fate was ruined by his calm demeanor. The alien started to question the precautions she had taken by tying the boy to a chair and placing an invisible forcefield around her.<p>

"What do you want Kat?" Coop asked, Kat grinned at the fact that Coop had started to get into the game she was playing by saying the exact words she had hoped he would say. The alien chuckled as she stepped towards Coop with an almost devilish look on her face that made Coop squirm slightly inside his bindings.

"I simply want to pay you back for all the time you've robbed me off when we used to live on your planet. I want to pay you back for all the times you've stalled our invasion and kept me on Earth for another day or sometimes another week. I want you to pay me back for all the time I wasted on your planet and all the plans you ruined." Kat said with the same devilish grin on her face as her face got closer to Coop's with every word she spoke. The human started to gain an uncomfortable look on his face upon his realization that the alien was now less than an inch away from him.

"Kat..." Coop started to say before he was cut off by Kat's lips pressing on to his own with quite a bit of force. Coop's eyes widened in surprise at the kiss and when Kat pulled away from it almost five seconds later Coop's eyes were still wide with surprise.

"You kissed me?" Coop managed to get out as Kat appeared to look down at her nails with a green blush upon her pink face.

"That's five seconds you've paid back. Now, at my calculations you currently owe me around 27 days of stolen time that you need to repay. Which means you owe me..." Kat said as she paused for a second and started counting on her paws.

"2332800 minutes of stolen time, and I want every last second of it repaid." Kat said with a menacing smile on her face as she leaned into Coop's face once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite our endeavours

We could not make it

We cannot fake it

This is a part of us

-Awkward decision - Kalisia

* * *

><p>"I'll never understand why your kind buys this crap frozen from stores, it tastes so much better when you kill it fresh." Freud said with a chuckle as he wiped some of the barbeque sauce from his meal on his jean jacket as he sat in front of a piece of burning wreckage from what had once been a prosperous human farm. The living Kat scowled from the other side of the fire which caused Freud to laugh.<p>

"How can you be so cold towards your own kind, that could be one of your friends you know." The kat said, which caused Freud to grin even wider as he picked up a piece of a cooked human's arm that lay beside him.

"I had a friend once, he told me to go to hell." Freud said with his smile still on his face as he bit into the arm. The kat visibly flinched at the sight which made Freud chuckle once again. The young Kat who sat in front of him wasn't very different from any other kat on her planet, aside from the fact that she was a little bit smaller than most. The only real difference between her and the others in her species was that she only had one spot on her entire body, the telltale spot covered nearly her entire stomach area.

"Well maybe if you were a bit nicer you might..."

"I don't think I can be nice. If I were nice would I have been able to kill the Kat farmers in this facility and liberate all of the humans." Freud said with a smile as he patted the sauce covered corpse beside him, causing the kat to scowl.

"I never asked you to kill them." The kat said, Freud laughed again as he bit into another piece of meat.

"I thought you did, isn't that what you extremist alien's want. Or is that just a stereotype that someone made up about the resistance." Freud said with a grin, the Kat scowled once again.

"Why are you asking me? You're part of the resistance too." The kat said with the same scowl painted on her face.

"I'm only here because your paying me, and the second you or your friends stop i'm turning my back and leaving you to fight your war." Freud explained as he bit into yet another piece of human meat.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think you might be enjoying paying me back." Kat said with a smile as she pulled away from the kiss they had finished. Coop gave Kat a smile which Kat took as approval for yet another passionate kiss. So far, as Kat had tallied, Coop had paid her back 90 minutes of stolen time. Therefore she had come to believe based on their short time together after being reunited that she would have to keep Coop with her for at least a month before leaving the choice of whether to leave or stay up to him. Though it would be more than a guess to speculate that even without the persuasion she was planning to give him he would have to stay, mainly because if he was found running loose outisde of a Kat's house he would likely be detained or killed.<p>

"How long have you felt this way." Was all Coop could say after being drained of breath by his feline captive after the two separated from yet another kiss. Kat grinned and, in what she considered a seductive gesture, leaned up against Coop who remained in his chair despite his bindings being severed.

"Ever since the first moment I saw your handsome face." Kat whispered as she lay down across Coop's lap and started to yawn. It had been a very long day and she was quite tired, it wouldn't have come as a surprise to her if she fell asleep in the human's comfortable lap right then and there. But of course, since she knew there was a possibility her captive might still run away, she forced herself to stay awake.

"I'm actually surprised you kept yourself in such good shape despite the fact that you spent at least a month and a half in one of those farms." Kat said with an amused smile as she thought of the other humans in the farm she had Coop on. The human's had been fed a genetically engineered feed that was designed for the sole purpose of making a human as fat as possible. The muscled, thin body of Coop would have been very unpleasant to eat compared to his plump asian friend.

"I kept in shape by trying to escape at every chance I got, kind of like when me and you fought back on Earth." Coop said as tears started forming in his eyes as the last word of his sentence brought back memories of a time before the kat's invasion. This caused Kat to grimace as she thought of her role in the invasion, and how she had drugged Coop the night before so she could send a signal to her home planet so that they could find it and take it for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Together with sheds of my sanity

Dead in the abscence of agony

She's still here with me

As Hell turns to ice

-Claws of Laughter Dead - At the gates

* * *

><p>"So Katherine, the infamous Kat allowed us to invade the human's planet and take it over is now in possession of the human who we believe can help us free the humans?" Emma asked the human she had been paired with for her mission to find the almost mythical human and get him to join the resistance. Her travelling partner nodded as he pulled a dagger out of one of the pockets in his sighed in frustration at the bad turn of event, which contradicted with her partner's large grin.<p>

"Just perfect, there's probably a battalion of guards surrounding her at all times. She probably has a giant mansion covered with various defence mechanisms that we'll never be able to get through, and the things she's probably doing to that poor boy..." Emma shuddered in the thought of the last sentence while Freud merely chuckled.

Oh she does, she has all sorts of crap in her large mansion. Fortunately for us she's not using any of it." Her partner said with a smile at Emma's confused expression. After a slight pause he began to explain what he had meant by his words.

"Once I hacked into the computer I found that Katherine had been under a type of camouflage for the past month. Apparently she's been living with a very minimal guard in a normal house under a different name. It absolutely amazes me how much information your kind places on one single electronic device that is given willing to cashiers on a daily basis." EMma's human partner commented with a laugh at the glare she had given him after his comment.

"Your kind uses a similar method of transactions." Emma stated, which caused Freud to chuckle once again.

"Yes we did, and look what happened." Frued said with a slightly dark overtone to his voice that made Emma feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Let's just get the boy and leave as quickly as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

"Glad to see everyone's awake." Freud said with a smile as Coop and Kat started to open there eyes while lying on the small couch in Kat's home. Emma watched the display from outside the house through a window, partly because Freud had told her to wait outside and partly because she was truly scared of the strange human whom the resistance leader had paid to aid them in their struggle to free the humans. Kat growled at Freud, who merely chuckled in reply as he casually reached into his left pocket to pull out a syringe, filled with a presumably dangerous toxin.

"The feeling's mutual." Freud said with a smile as he walked up to Kat with his syringe casually placed in his hand.

"Back before you alien bastards took over our planet we had this thing called euthanasia." Freud explained as casually as he could, making sure not to make an sudden movements to surprise his calm soon-to-be victims who were already waiting for him to make a move.

"I think this is how the vets injected it, but i'm not sure." Freud said with a smirk, right before he moved with a blinding speed which eliminated the gap between him and Kat as the needle punctured her skin. Upon hearing Kat's cry of pain Coop immediately pushed the teenaged killer away with as much force as he could.

"Get away!" Coop cried, which was returned with a growl from Freud as he stood up from his fall and immediately grabbed a second syringe.

"Now you've done it my friend, now you've made me mad." Freud said as he immediately started moving towards Coop with his syringe held in a threatening position, Coop shut his eyes in an attempt to wait for the feeling of the needle piercing his skin, but it never came. He opened his eyes a few seconds afterwards when he felt a sandpaper tongue licking his chin.

* * *

><p>"Sick bastard." Emma growled as she stood over Freud's newly dead form with a burning hole in his back from where she had shot him a few seconds ago with a laser from her collar. She suspected that the resistance leader would likely reprimand her for killing such a valuable ally, but she hoped that the fact that she sacrificed him in order to gain Cooper would be enough to keep her job. She turned her head up to see the human was still on the couch and was sharing what seemed to be an embrace with Kat, who seemed to have spat out the poison administered to her on the cushion beside her. Seeing them embrace broughtonly one thought to Emma's mind.<p>

Things just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
